


PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS AREN’T ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

by paupotter_4869



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Flying Lessons, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paupotter_4869/pseuds/paupotter_4869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered when, and why, this Decree was imposed? Was it because of James Potter? Definitely because of James Potter, with possible, if not definite, help from Sirius Black during their first year Flying Lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS AREN’T ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

**Author's Note:**

> All credit to J. K. Rowling's books.

Flying Lessons.

It was Lily Evans’ worse fear. 

She’d been telling her friends she had a fear of heights, but she’d done so they’d leave her alone. To be honest, she was terrified because that was the only subject she couldn’t be helped by a textbook, nor had she any idea of how to understand or master it. 

Potions and Herboloy, she could pretend it was an extension of muggle cooking and gardening. Astronomy wasn’t that much of a difference from what she, Tuney and their father used to do from time to time on the roof of the house. History of Magic was dull--the shock of being taught by a ghost disappeared quickly within five minutes of the first lecture--though it was just a matter of studying hard. She was completely helpless at DADA, Transfiguration or Charms, but then again, almost everyone in first year were. Prof. McGonagall had pointed out that she could have a natural inkling for a muggleborn, which had thrilled her, but mostly she relied on the textbooks. Maybe she did so a bit too much, looking over chapters she’d completely understood at class. The thing was, however, that there was something she could do to compensate her clumsiness in most of the subjects. 

But she was completely defenseless in here. She couldn’t even bring her wand, which made her feel unprotected, even when she’d only learnt two spells that she still couldn’t take to practice. 

Flying, on a broom, without a harness, or nothing to prevent her from falling or getting injured when she did. They were supposed to fly high above the ground all alone. And they said magic was easy, funny and harmless. What well-reputated school would subject its students to this?

Of course, she was almost the only one who feared this particular subject. Only a handful of students didn’t know yet how to fly, or hadn’t heard of Quidditch till they got to Hogwarts. 

The revelation had been like a personal offense to the Wizarding World, though only that boy could’ve taken it as a personal offense. That’s why she’d lied about her fear of heights, because she couldn’t stand another one of his looks. 

And what made it all worse was that he would be there, with his brand new broomstick, that everlasting messing hair and that irritating smirk glued permanently to his lips, even when he was eating, probably even sleeping. Not that she’d ever wondered, of course. But that arrogant boy, who was acing all of their classes so far, apparently without even trying, would be present at her biggest humiliation --so far. As if it wasn’t enough he’d asked her out couple times within the first week of term. At least, it wasn’t double class with the Slytherins and Severus wouldn’t be there too. 

Although Madame Conneely made the explanations clear, and all her classmates made it look easy, Lily knew right from the start that she wouldn’t be playing Quidditch anytime soon. Whereas almost everyone’s broom had jumped from the floor at “Up!” shout, hers had just rolled over, without even leaving the ground a few inches. The next dozen of tries didn’t make a difference either. 

After a couple of minutes she realized she was the only one standing by herself stupidly with a hand extended towards her broomstick. Frustrated, hoping no-one was watching her, she knelt and grabbed it, standing up as proudly as she could manage. No-one seemed to have noticed... Except Potter, of course. He glared at her with a meaningful look. She turned her head and listened carefully to Madame Conneely’s next instructions. 

Mount the broomstick was easy, the easiest so far, followed by the hardest instruction one: take off the ground and hover a few feet over the ground. In two words, kick and hold steady. Two simple instructions that shouldn’t be more difficult than mixing thousands of ingredients in the correct amount and order in Potions. 

Not as easy as it sounded. Specially since, after couple minutes, she hadn’t moved from her spot. And this time she couldn’t cheat. 

Seeing frustrated as all around her more and more students ended up hovering easily over her head, some of them starting to actually fly in a small circle before going back to their spot, Lily kept her head down and wished that the class would end in any minute. She coped with the embarrassment and humiliation as stoically as she could, until finally, mercifully, Madame Conneely told them to descend and to go put the broomsticks away in the cupboard where they’d taken them from. Without loitering with her friends, who were talking excitedly about the first Flying lesson, Lily, trying to hide her reddening face into her hands, was the first to get to the castle. 

 

*********************************************

 

Next week lesson didn’t go any better. No-one found it difficult anymore to summon their broomstick, so Lily was left all alone on the grounds, feeling stupider by the second, while her friends were carefully flying at thirty feet high, with that god-damn broomstick which wouldn’t budge. 

She was starting to get furious and ready to kick something --hopefully the broomstick-- when she heard the only voice that could’ve made her angrier. 

“They can probably smell fear, you know,” said that voice awfully close to her. 

“Go away, Potter,” she scowled under her breath, venom in her voice. He originally was at the other side of the pitch; he had crossed the field just to make her angrier. 

“You know that prefect-kind-of-tone you’ve been attacking me with since we first met? That’s what--”

“GO AWAY, POTTER!” she shouted, facing him. 

She didn’t find him eye-to-eye, but had to look up, and saw Potter on his broom, nine feet over her. Of course he’d come flying. Of course he’d only crossed the pitch on his broomstick to brag even more around her. 

But James didn’t seem to notice her state of mind. His hands were up, showing his palms, in a sign of peace, but still with that grin Lily didn’t want to see right in that moment. 

“That one,” he said triumphant. “Use that same tone on your broomstick and she’ll do anything you want her to do.”

Lily just glared at her classmate and he took it correctly, as the clear indication to leave. Giving her a flash of his smile, he shifted slightly his broom, which turned automatically and flied gracefully to the other side of the pitch, where Sirius, Remus and Peter were, a group of boys who hadn’t been seen apart since the Start-of-Term Feast. Even Peter, though looking rather pale and uncomfortable, was hovering on his broomstick. 

Lily tried to summon her broomstick again without listening to James’ advice, but to no result. She had nothing else to lose at this point, she was once again the only one who wasn’t mounting her broom. Looking around to make sure no-one was watching her, she took a deep breath, pictured that arrogant perfect-in-every-way James boy, and shouted once again, “UP!” That time, the broomstick jumped at once into her hand. 

She stood there for a few seconds, bewildered. She’d never believed one of Potter’s advices would come in handy. 

The amusement didn’t last, since she caught James ogling her across the pitch, that satisfying smirk on his face again. Without a second look, Lily kicked the grass, mentally ordering his broom to start flying. She was useless. 

Lily kicked the ground as hard as she could but still she didn’t take flight. She stayed there, as tall as she was. She even tried to yell “GO!” at her broom with the same tone she’d used earlier, but that didn’t work either. 

At one point, figuring it’d be easier, she looked sideways towards James, who had landed again and was saying something to Peter, still low at the ground. Lily couldn’t hear what he was saying, but she saw him mimicking for Peter to lean slightly forwards and the boy flew off, so she did too. 

She’d die of embarrassment if anyone told her he’d overheard her yelp, but she actually did. Held on firmly into her broomstick and gasped in shock when she started to take off, just a few inches, and then a whole feet. Her nerves on edge, trembling slightly, all her muscles tensed. Some of the reasons why she wasn’t able to hold steady, probably. With a loud thud, she found herself face-first onto the ground. 

There was laughter all around her from her friends and she decided it was best to laugh at it, rather than cry about it. So she forced a smile on her lips, still on the ground, massaging the aching limbs. She wasn’t badly injured. Though the smile froze when she saw James was intently looking at her, slightly hovering towards her. 

“Happens to the best of us, Evans!” he shouted, grinning wildly. 

“I don’t see you on the floor,” murmured Lily under her breath. 

“If you wait long enough, you might as well see exactly that,” said a voice beside her. 

Looking up, Lily saw Remus Lupin. It was a surprise to see him away from James, Peter and Sirius. Somehow she feared he’d be just like that arrogant creator-of-Quidditch himself did and she prepared to defend herself. 

“You’re not with him?” she asked irritably. 

“I thought I could give you a hand,” replied Remus. “And make sure you weren’t injured too badly.” 

“I think I’ll live." 

Remus surprised her giving her a warm and caring smile, and left Lily in shock when he, courteously, handed her a hand. Okay, maybe Remus wasn’t like James at all. After a beat, she took his offering and Remus helped her stand up. She once again massaged her arm, feeling a numb pain. 

“You OK?” asked Lupin with concerned voice. 

“Yes, the fall looked worse than it really was. Or more humiliating,” she corrected remembering once again Potter’s burst of laugh. Remus, wisely, hid a smile with a slight cough. 

“Don’t worry, no-one was paying attention.” 

“I can count one exception,” she replied. 

“Well, in any case, nobody’ll pay attention now if you fall again,” he insisted, turning her over her broomstick, which was hovering on its own a few feet above the ground, awaiting patiently, as if nothing had happened to her owner. 

“Wait, what do you mean?” Not daring to mount again, specially with a friend of James’ so close to her to watch the show, she turned to Remus. 

He simply shrugged, his smile disappearing. 

“What are you up now?” she asked exasperated. “Haven’t you got enough detentions as it is?” 

“Hey, don’t look at me. I’m not as good as them both flying, I wouldn’t risk pulling anything on a broomstick.”

Understanding who was Remus referring to, Lily turned again, just to see James and Sirius exchanging a knowing look. In that short first month she’d seen it soon enough to know exactly what it meant. 

Lily made a few short steps forward in their direction. 

“What are they--” 

“Better stay back, Evans,” whispered Remus, holding her by the upper arm, as if he was truly concerned for her well-being. 

“Don’t you dare!!” 

She couldn’t make a step or a sound to warn Madame Conneely or anyone. In the exact moment where she understood what they were up to, James and Sirius took off and in a second they were more than thirty-five feet above their heads. 

“Mr. Potter! Mr. Black! COME BACK HERE IMMEDIATELY!”, ordered Madame Conneely with her powerful voice. But even if she could be heard over the cheering of most of the students, James and Sirius probably were too far away--too far up--to hear her. 

“Oh dear Lord, they’re gonna break their neck!!” shrieked Lily, looking frightened at Remus, as if hoping he’d do something. But, as usual, his only response was a burst of laughing. 

“You wish,” he replied in a chuckle. 

I certainly do, Lily found herself thinking. Disregarding these thoughts, she looked up to the sky again. Sirius and James were only two tiny black dots in the distant, grey-coloured sky, speeding with their racing brooms. Lily couldn’t be certain, but she thought she heard their laughter. 

“What are they up to?” she demanded. 

Without losing a supervising and parental sight of them, Remus shrugged. 

“For now they are just racing.” 

And they were racing indeed: James and Sirius, all of a sudden, turned right, towards the Quidditch pitch. Sirius got there first, just by one second. They greeted the astonished Hufflepuff Quidditch players, circled the pitch, then made a smaller turn around the goals and left. Now James was leading, by a very small advantage. They crossed the grounds back--“Get down here, you two!”, shouted Madame Conneely once again--descending to a height where they could greet the first-year students, as well as receive their cheering back. 

But that, of course, wasn’t the end of it. They sped past their classmates and gained height once again. Though now they were headed straightforward to the castle and doing no sign of stopping. 

“They’re going to crash!!” shrieked Lily, grabbing Remus by the arm. And though he flinched at the sudden touch and stepped away, he laughed at her hysterical abrupt. As if she was the only one with that fear. 

“No they’re not," he scoffs, incredulous that she'd think so. "They’re excellent flyers, haven’t they already shown that?” he asked with reason and a hint of bitterness and envy on his voice. “Plus, they wouldn’t do all this without an ulterior motive, would they?” 

Right. With the show James and Sirius were offering, Lily had almost forgotten who they were speaking of. Besides showing off, they had something else in mind. She wondered about asking Remus again, but he probably wasn’t going to answer either this time. 

James and Sirius were still flying towards the castle, Potter winning by just half of an inch. They were going too fast and they were getting too close. Getting without space of maneuver. And then, when some students were about to yell, James and Sirius turned upwards. They were probably inches from the walls of the castle, flying vertically to the sky, without slowing down. To Lily it wasn’t a race anymore, and she had lost any sense of humor a while ago--this was just an arrogant way of dying young. 

She lost them once or twice, moving too fast for her eyes to follow, disguised by the same walls of the castle. But then, they split up, and their uniforms colors stood out against the clouds. They were almost at the highest tower of Hogwarts. If they kept on flying upwards, they’d lose sight of them. 

But that wasn’t their plan: once they split apart, they turned, one to the left and one to the right--it was impossible to distinguish each other now. 

Then they started another kind of race, around the higher towers, turning right and left at an impossible pace, flying easily and expertly, Lily couldn’t help but notice, flying way too close to the walls for a normal or sane human being. They never once stopped or seemed to be afraid at all, despite the fact of being one feet from the walls at maximum, crossing each other once in a while, cheering, high-fiving and speeding still a little bit more. It was difficult to follow them, and sometimes they went to the other side of the castle and reappeared from some other place with an extravagant pirouette. 

It took all of them a long while to acknowledge James and Sirius weren’t simply flying or showing off. They had their wands and while flying and passing by the higher towers, they had been doing something. It was hard to tell what exactly. The walls and the roof were--trembling? Lily couldn’t quite see or describe it from that far away. She put her hand before her eyes, as a visor, but it didn’t help much. The sun was only a white sphere through the thick cloudy sky. 

“What are they--?” she started to ask Remus. He too was looking up with a hand over his eyes, and a big smile on his lips. For some reason, Lily didn’t want to bother him, so she turned again, guessing she could figure it out by herself. 

And sure enough, it wasn’t that hard. They were just applying, on a broad scale, one of the only spells they’d been taught for now. She figured it out even before James and Sirius jumped from their brooms into the roof of the highest tower, the Astronomy one. A few students yelped, but of course, those two weren’t looking for a majestic suicide. They landed safely into the bouncy roof, slide for a few moments, and then their show resumed on the towers’ roofs, jumping from one another as if it was a sleep-over or a trampoline safely on the ground and not a life-threatening entertaining couple hundred feet high. The first-year students started to cheer, applaud and laugh, though probably James and Sirius couldn’t hear any of it. But they looked happy and pleased enough by themselves. 

All Lily could think of, was that was an impressive demonstration of the Spongify. 

Minutes later James and Sirius mounted their brooms again and shot up to the sky with a jolt of energy. But that still wasn’t enough, because they turned around toward the castle, split up once again and then--disappeared. They had entered into the castle through some open window. How could they estimate the distances to jump and survive, was everyone’s thought. 

There were a few long seconds of tense silence. The thought that Sirius and James had been caught by some teacher, or something worse, ran through everybody’s mind. Only Remus was still relaxed, though he didn’t meet Lily’s eyes, looking up to the sky, waiting to see them both again. 

There was a yell and Lily immediately looked up to the sky once again. One boy had flew out from one windows, bursting into laughter. Faster than ever before, Sirius--she could recognize him now--made a wide arch around the towers, looking back, expecting. Waiting for James to show up. Waiting. 

But nothing happened. James didn’t fly out of any windows. 

Sirius descended towards the approximate area where he’d last seen James, and started peering through the windows. It couldn’t be easy to know where exactly had James entered the castle. Sirius went from one window to another and later from one tower to another, to no result. 

Minutes passed by. On the grounds, everyone was deadly quiet. Even Madame Conneely had stopped her deafening shouting and scolding. Lily hoped she was wrong and looked at Remus, expecting again his grin and relaxed face. But he was as pale and frightened-looking as everyone else. This wasn’t another part of their prank. First-years had been warned about the dangers of the school and about wandering alone around the castle. What if James had entered into a room with some kind of trap? Surely there couldn’t be anything deadly in a school for eleven-year-olds to attend to... Right? 

Finally, Sirius, looking over his shoulder once in a while, slowly descended to the grounds. There wasn’t anymore any sign of laughter or amusement on his face. He looked in shock and highly concerned when he got off his broom and turned towards Madame Conneely, who wasn’t even trying to get mad at him. 

“Ma’am, Mr. Potter--” 

“Mr. Black!” shouted a stern voice they all recognized at once. Turning around, they saw Professor McGonagall approaching with long step, looking furious, eyes locked on Sirius. Everyone backed away, leaving space for her to get to Black. The boy almost started shivering, looking at his feet, and seemed to have shrink to half his height by the time Professor McGonagall stopped two feet from him, wand in hand. 

“Always you two troublemakers.” Despite the fear, Sirius looked up at this words. 

“You mean--You’ve seen James, Professor?”

“Oh, I’ve done much more than merely seeing Mr. Potter,” she scowled, rolling her eyes. “Now, you’ll accompany me to the infirmary.”

“Infirmary?” repeated Sirius, with half the class echoing him. “What happened to him? Is he hurt?” 

“Mr. Potter is quite alright. A bit shocked, I dare say, but nothing else. Sienna, if you’ll excuse Mr. Black--?” 

“Class is over,” declared the other teacher, without even taking a look at the time. “I want to make sure my student is safe and sound.” 

“Follow me, Mr. Black,” ordered Professor McGonagall. 

She turned around and started walking at a vigorous pace. Sirius ran quickly behind, and Madame Conneely followed him. All the students looked around each other for a few seconds before they stumbled over after the two teachers and their terrified classmate. 

They walked in silence, two teachers and twenty children, through corridors none of the first-years had crossed yet, greeted by armors and pictures they were all seeing for the first time. Well, actually, looking around at her classmates, Remus was the only one who looked like he knew where he was going. Lily wondered absent-mindedly when had he been in the infirmary in the short first month of semester. 

Finally they arrived at the infirmary, a room with eight beds against the walls, some cupboards on the corners and a desk on the opposite side of the entrance. James was sitting in one of the beds--upon seeing him, Sirius, Remus and Peter ran towards him with a relieved sigh, making sure he was alright. Physically, he seemed uninjured. But he looked rather pale, his hair was messier than ever before and he was firmly holding a steaming cup, warming his hands. He greeted his friends with a weak smile before drinking another sip of what looked like tea while everyone else turned to McGonagall. 

“What happened, Minerva?” asked Madam Conneely. 

“Well, despite their flying skills and the quite impressive display of the Spongify, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black hadn’t thought their plan through and through. Unintentionally or not, Mr. Potter entered the castle through my office window, with the unfortunate coincidence I had my wand at my hand practicing some spells. Out of reflexes, I acted instinctively and Transfigured Mr. Potter into an animal.”

“WICKED!” yelped Sirius, among many other exclamations from the rest of the students. 

“What animal?” asked Madame Conneely with amusement in her voice. 

“A stag,” answered Prof. McGonagall with the same tone in hers. “Frightened the both of us, and took me an embarrassing amount of time to change him back to human form.” 

“WICKED,” repeated Sirius, with a wide grin, hitting James affectionately on his shoulder. He replied back with a laughter, only slightly nervous. “Can’t wait till next week’s lesson. Do you think we could--?” 

“You might want to hold on your tongue, Mr. Black,” reprimanded Professor McGonagall, turning sternly towards her students. “You and Mr. Potter are dismissed from Flying Lessons for the rest of the year.” 

“WHAT?” shouted them both at the same time, looking astounded. 

“Seems to me there’s nothing for you to learn anymore about Flying. Instead you could use that time in Detention with me, and helping Sienna here with Quidditch and anything else she might need a hand with. You’ve just jeopardized, too, your chances at entering the Gryffindor Quidditch team next year.” 

“But, Professor, you can’t--”

“But I do and I am doing it, Mr. Potter. Be grateful I don’t forbid you from becoming a Quidditch team member throughout all your years here at Hogwarts. Also, I will write to your parents this same afternoon.” 

James and Sirius conveniently shut up and didn’t try to argue anymore at that point. Though it was obvious to the rest of their classmates why Professor McGonagall, despite being able to do so, hadn’t banned them permanently from the Quidditch team. Gryffindor needed two good flyers like them and their Head of House knew it more than anyone. 

“Although you’ve just proved to the Headmaster a point I’ve been trying to make for years now. No first-year students should be allowed their own flying broomsticks.” 

“WHAT?” shouted James again outraged. “It’s a right from the inception of Hogwarts school!” 

“I see you’ve devoured 'Quidditch through the ages',” pointed out Madam Conneely. 

“Several times,” said James with pride. 

“Perhaps you should do the same with your own text books?” suggested Professor McGonagall, raising an eyebrow. She didn’t let him time to respond or defend himself before sighing. “Yes, Mr. Potter, I am aware of that, but yours isn’t the first incident that’s happened in Hogwarts involving first-year students and their broomsticks during their Flying Lessons. Though it is, undoubtedly, the straw that’s broken the camel’s back. I have a destroyed office that can vouch for that.” 

“But--Professor--” 

“If you try once more to tell me what I can and can not do, Mr. Black, I shall ban you from Quidditch trials next year.” 

Seeming--or trying to look-- ashamed, Sirius looked down and stared at his feet, and James too tried to pull an apologetic face. But that wouldn’t be enough to change Professor McGonagall’s mind. Even Lily knew that. She was sure no-one could convince their Head of House of anything once she’d made up her mind. 

And she was proven right. 

“It’d be unfair for your fellow first-year classmates to ban their broomsticks at this point of term. But be sure the decree will be established for the beginning of next school year. Also, you are to turn in both your broomsticks to the Headmaster at the end of the day. You won’t be needing them for the rest of the year, after all,” she added above their tries of protest, her stern voice shutting them up again. “Now, Poppy, when can Mr. Potter be discharged?” 

“As soon as he finishes the revitalizing I put on his tea,” answered at once the nurse witch. 

“Good. Then, Mr. Potter, you are to attend all your classes today. And I’ll see you and Mr. Black next Wednesday for your detention, in my office. I think Mr. Potter already knows where it is.” Some students chuckled at this, but stopped when Prof. McGonagall turned around. “Sienna, will you join me to go see the Headmaster?” 

“Certainly.” 

“All of you, back to your classes. Off you go!” ordered Professor McGonagall to all the students present. But she left the infirmary with Madam Connelly before no-one took a single step, leaving behind all the students. 

Some of them slowly started to leave, wondering out loud where were they and how were they supposed to get to their next class. But despite Professor McGonagall’s orders, Sirius jumped on to James’ bed and, after a few beats, Remus and Peter did the same. Lily loitered so she could listen what they were saying, afraid of what could they plan. 

“You okay, mate?” asked Sirius, sounding genuinely concerned. 

“Yeah, I think so. It was just the shock,” answered James. He patted his hair, not like he usually did to mess it, but it was as if he were expecting to find something that wasn’t there. “You don’t know what it’s like to suddenly walk on four legs and have antlers.” 

Sirius, Remus and Peter bursted into laughing, almost falling from the bed. 

“No, we don’t, and we aren’t in a hurry to experience that,” said Sirius between breaths, holding on to James’ shoulder. 

“That was one hell of a day,” murmured Remus after a few moments. “You pull an impressive prank using the only one spell we’ve been taught, you break into your Head of House office, you are turned into a stag, you destroy said Head of House office, get banned from Flying lessons for the rest of school year and get the next generations of first-years the prohibition of bringing their broomsticks to Hogwarts,” enlisted Remus, counting each achievement with one finger. “Hell, can’t wait to hear your Howler.” 

“Thanks for reminding me of that,” pouted James. He looked more conflicted about the Howler than anything else on Remus’ list. Then again, it was Potter they were talking about. 

“Always here to help.” 

“I can’t wait till he has children and they learn this prohibition is entirely his fault. His kids are going to hate him.” 

“Hey, I’d be an amazing dad! My kids’d love me. And may I remind you, Black, it wasn’t only my fault. You should take some responsability too.” 

“You were the only one who burst into Minnie’s office.” 

Not being able to deny that, James just sighed and finished his cup of tea, then giving it to Remus for him to place it on the bedside table. 

“I’m sorry about Flying lessons,” murmured Peter. “I know how you love to fly.” 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. It’s only for a year. Imagine all the pranks on broomsticks we can prepare for next year.” 

Lily rolled her eyes at this. 

“And who says we can’t fly at all?” asked Sirius, almost astonished. 

“Because you’ve been banned from Flying lessons and you have to turn in your broomsticks this evening?” asked Remus in return, with the same tone of voice. 

“We can’t mount a broom during Flying lessons, alright,” agreed James. The grin on his face didn’t fade and Lily knew somehow he and Sirius had found a loophole in Professor McGonagall’s orders, in spite of being quite clear. “But on weekends we are free to do what we want, no classes nor obligations, right?” 

“Still--” 

“Are you forgetting, dear Peter, that there’s a cabinet at the Quidditch pitch with all the school broomsticks and just a locker to keep them safe?” asked Sirius rhetorically. 

“Simple Alohomora should do it,” added James, nodding his head. 

“Oh, man,” sighed Remus. “Please tell me you’re not thinking of stealing.” 

“We’re not,” said Sirius at once. “It wouldn’t be stealing. Just practicing an honorable and historic sport in the Wizardry World,” amended. 

“It really is surprising how no-one’s attempted to use the school broomsticks before, being as it is, they’re not guarded by any efficient method.” 

“Because the Hogwarts staff believe the broomsticks don’t need any more protection from the students themselves!”, replied an exasperated and astonished Remus. “Geez--why am I even friends with you two?” 

Good question, asked Lily to herself, thinking it was about time to leave if she wanted to make it to next class, or get out of the infirmary unnoticed. She sneaked out carefully and silently, hearing the end of the conversation as she closed the doors. 

“Because we’re fun. And you love us.” 

“That probably is true,” sighed Remus, resigned to the evidence. 

Running along the corridor, Lily made a mental note to herself. Next year she truly needed to stay away from the grounds and not wander around the Quidditch pitch unless there were matches or trainings. She wasn’t interested in getting hurt by one of those boy’s pranks on broomsticks.


End file.
